


Check Yes J̶u̶l̶i̶e̶t̶

by QuicheKolgate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicheKolgate/pseuds/QuicheKolgate
Summary: Nico has been away at Camp Jupiter for a few months, Way too long in Will's opinion. Now he's back, but receiving the silent treatment from his boyfriend. Nico is reluctant, but he does the one thing that will get Will, and mostly the rest of the camp, to not ignore him anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one chapter little Solangelo fluff, written off the head-cannon that out of Will and Nico, Nico is the one who can sing. The song is Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Oh, and it's set further in the future, so Nico and Will are around 17/18-ish.

Nico had been away doing praetor business down at Camp Jupiter for a little over a few months and couldn't wait to get back to his boyfriend of almost two years. His strength was greater than ever and he shadow traveled to the Camp Half-Blood entrance with out the slightest wave of nausea or dizziness. Walking toward the cabins, he waved to a few older campers, and used some of his newly found powers to spook some newer ones. He set his small amount of luggage in his cabin and went off to find Will.

  Once near the infirmary, Nico expected to see his boyfriend rushing around, talking and caring for the sick and wounded campers like he always did, but he was nowhere to be seen. Turning on his heel to walk towards the strawberry fields, Nico came face to face with Jason.

  "Gods, Grace. You almost scared me." Nico shot his worst glare possible but Jason reflected it with a huge grin. "Nico! It's great to see you back! It's been months!" Following the statement, Nico was lifted into a bear hug. "Grace, put me down!!" He was released. "Oh! Right! I bet you're looking for Will." Jason's smile disappeared and Piper popped up from behind him.

  "Hey Neeks!" Nico gave her a look but it was ignored. "If you're looking for Will, he's in the Apollo cabin. Been in there a week now, I think. No one's been able to get him out." She frowned and looked up at Jason to continue. "The only reason anyone thinks that he's in such a bad mood is because you've been gone so long.."

  Nico was surprised. How was he supposed to know that his extended absence would effect Will like that? "I'm gonna go talk to him." He made his way past Jason and Piper and towards the Apollo cabin. As he walked away, he heard Piper shout good luck to him.

  Once at the cabin, Nico knocked four times and waited. And waited. After a few more moments, Will's voice came from far inside the cabin. "What do you want??" His voice was hurt, and it hurt Nico to hear it. "Will? It's Nico.. I'm home..!" Nico tried the door, but no give. It was locked. "Will?? Come unlock the door.." There was shuffling for a second, then a hard thump against the door, shaking it in it's frame, causing Nico to back up. "Wha-? What was that? Did you throw your shoe at the door??"

  "I don't want to talk to you!! Go back to Rome, since you like being there so much!!" Nico couldn't believe it. Was Will really acting like this?? He groaned and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the door. "Will, I didn't mean to be gone so long, I got held up with everything that was going on.. I'm home now, though.. Please stop this.." Silence... Then, "What's the date?" The date? Why'd he want to know the date? "Um.. July eighth?" Will stayed silent, and Nico processed, trying to figure out why Will wanted the date.. Then it clicked. In the time Nico was gone, their anniversary had passed and Nico completely forgot.

  "Oh Gods. Will, I'm so sorry..!!" He was cut off by Will. "I don't want to hear it, di Angelo." That hurt. Physically hurt, and Nico didn't know what to do. And as if things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. It wasn't supposed to rain in the camp, but sometimes things happen and it rains anyways. Nico sighed and turned to leave when he got an idea. He ran to the wide window on the wall of the cabin to see if by chance the curtains were apart. They weren't. Which means Nico will have to be louder to get his boyfriend's attention. He backed up a few feet from the cabin and glanced around. The majority of the campers had run for cover under awnings and such, and no one payed him attention. Not yet, at least.

  Taking a deep breath, Nico began to sing, loud over the heavy rain. " _Check yes, Juliet are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside._ " Nothing accept a few campers closer by turned their attention to him. He picked up a handful of small, smooth stones and tried again, louder and stronger. " _Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight._ " Nico began to toss the small stones at Will's window and didn't miss once, He began drawing more attention. " _Lace up your shoes, a_ _yo ayo, h_ _ere's how we do.. Run, baby, run, d_ _on't ever look back._ _They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._ _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, r_ _un, baby, run, forever we'll be..._ _You and me._ "

  He was definitely drawing a small crowed, now, and he saw that Will was looking out the window, down at him. Now he had the attention of everyone and Will, his main priority.

  " _Check yes, Juliet, I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting yours for the taking, just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes, Juliet, here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_. _Lace up your shoes, a_ _yo ayo, h_ _ere's how we do.. Run, baby, run, d_ _on't ever look back._ _They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._ _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, r_ _un, baby, run, forever we'll be..._ _You and me.."_

  Nico grinned wide(something he was still getting used to) as he saw Will slowly opening the door, looking out at Nico and the crowed that had formed behind him. Nico turned completely, facing his boyfriend and singing still. " _We're flying through the night, w_ _e're flying through the night, w_ _ay up high._ _The view from here is getting better with you by my side._ " As Will made his way to Nico, his voice lowered, smiling still. " _Run, baby, run, d_ _on't ever look back._ _They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._ _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, r_ _un, baby, run, forever we'll be..._ " Nico met Will half way and their hands intertwined between them, Nico sang low, almost in a whisper, " _You and me..._ _You and me...._ "

  Will looked into Nico's eyes and he looked back for only a second before his lips were met with Will's, wet with rain and tears. They kissed only a moment, then Will pulled away and buried his head into the crook of Nico's neck, hugging his torso tight. "You're a jerk for forgetting.." Nico wrapped his arms around Will. "I know, and i'm so so sorry.. I was so busy that it was pushed right from my mind, but I swear i'll make up for it in every way I can.." Will looked up at Nico and smiled. "You already did..."

  After standing, holding each other in the rain for a while, the sky finally cleared and the sun shone bright, and Will and Nico headed into the cabin.


End file.
